dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Vale
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Alese Johnson (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer Head Writer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-current |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins |website = Eric Vale }} Christopher Eric Johnson Jr., better known by his stage name Eric Vale, (born April 28, 1974 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script and head writer who works for FUNimation Entertainment. He is best known for voicing Trunks in the Dragon Ball series, Yuki Sohma in Fruits Basket, Sanji in One Piece, Loke in Fairy Tail, Ooji Karasuma in School Rumble, and Solf J. Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Tournament Announcer, Dr. Flappe (ep. 42), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Future Trunks, Adult Trunks, Tournament Announcer, Chapuchai (ep. 196), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Yoshirin Hatogaya, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Sakyo, Rando, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Teppei Takamiya, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Trunks, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Vinsmoke Sanji, Demaro Black (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Solf J. Kimblee *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Lacdoll *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Natsu Tanimoto "Hermit" (eps. 26-52) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Justin Law *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Future Trunks *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Solf J. Kimblee *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Announcer (ep. 1B) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Adult Trunks, Tournament Announcer, Future Trunks (ep. 99) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) OVAs & Specials *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Future Trunks (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Bio-Warrior C *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Count Drac, Old Golfer *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Sanji *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Sanji *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Sanji *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Future Trunks *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Sanji Voice Director *B't X *Case Closed *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Writer *B't X *Black Cat *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini *Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger *One Piece (eps. 1-53, 144-149, 154-157, 162-166, 170-172, 178-181, 186-190, 206) *One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta *Yu Yu Hakusho (eps. 109-112) Trivia *He uses "Eric Vale" as a stage name, since an unrelated voice actor had the same surname in the Texan voice actor union. External Links *Eric Vale at the Internet Movie Database *Eric Vale at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation